


Downy [Podfic]

by azulnova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mushy, cinnamon roll Goku, curmudgeon Vegeta, cute fluffy nonsense, kakavege, pillow fort, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulnova/pseuds/azulnova
Summary: Goku builds a soft pillow fort to hang out with his boyfriend in. Vegeta has never seen such a silly thing before.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Downy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Downy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949046) by [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch). 



> Imo it's a little bit loud, so might wanna turn your volume down a little first!
> 
> This is my first podfic, so any feedback on anything would be greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Also, I think the free version of SoundCloud only allows up to 100 downloads or something like that, so if it's at max let me know and I'll reupload it.

**Listen:**  
  


[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/azulnova/downy-podfic/s-zsNcJrcNcxe) (available to download)

 **Text:** [Downy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949046)

 **Author:** [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/works)

 **Reader:** [superazulnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulnova/profile)

 **Length:** 3:19 minutes


End file.
